First School & First Love
by SnowLily01
Summary: Rin:Miku was a poor girl who hasn't gone to school for 16 years but this year she will,she met a very rich friend who has a twin.when she   finally met him will they fall in love tehee   Miku:Rin!what are you saying?  Rin:O O*RUNS*ok,please read the story
1. Chapter 1

**Hi!i'm Snow Lily (S) for short LOL XD This is my first vocaloid fanfic hope you enjoy,i'm sorry if there is some grammar errors or if it sounds weird and thank you to my big bro who is Haseo the angelic rogue and is also a member in ,but to lazy to write stories...but i'm lazy too though...hehehe...?**

* * *

><p><strong><span> Miku P.O.V<span>**

***The sound of the half broken alarm clock*.**

I woke up from my uncomfortable bed which was all torn up with holes and stitches.  
>but i didn't really mind,because i was very happy!today is my first time going to school.<br>I really mean my first time i haven't gone to school for 16 years,because my family was very poor and my dad left with another women leaving me alone with my mom in this rusty old house,my mom was very sick but she still works to get money for me to go to school,so that i could make her proud,and i can't let her down!she worked so hard for this,she even abandoned her health by not eating anything just to save money for me.

**i looked at her,and still she hasn't even eaten anything.**

"Mom...you have to eat something!although your illness will get worse!"i yelled at her in concern

"It's ok dear,i'll be alright...and aren't you supposed to go to school?it's already 7.30"my mom said wanting to change the subject.

"yeah i guess so...ok im off and don't forget to eat!"I said while hurrying to school.

"Ok,have fun at school!"My mother said

"Take care!Bye!Mom!"

* * *

><p><strong>When i walked towards my new school i was nervous,i didn't know what school was like and would people be friends with a poor girl like me?<strong>  
><strong>Well...i don't have to have friends,all i need is to be smart and have a good future for me and my mom!yeah!<strong>

**At school people we're busy walking and laughing with their friends,smiling along each other but still after seeing that sight made me wish that i would have a friend to...**

I met the teacher her name was Meiko-sensei she was so pretty ,i want to be like her when i grow up.  
>She sent me to my class and introduced me to everyone.<p>

"Alright class sit down!I have some special news for today,we will have a new student,so please be nice to her"meiko sensei said in a loud tone

***students whispers***

"You can come in now"

"Eerrr...uh...hi its nice to meet everyone!I'm Miku hatsune, i'm the new studen't here so please take care of me"i bowed infront of the class

"I would like all of you to help her If she has any problems ok?,Miss Hatsune you may take your sit over there"as meiko sensei pointed at my desk

"thank you sensei..."i gave her a little smile

I looked down trying to avoid peoples stare.I was blushing like mad i never experienced this before.  
>People staring at you like your not a normal person,it is true i'm not a normal person.<p>

Before i sat on my chair a blond boy was sitting beside me,not staring at me like all the others.

"Would you mind if i sit here?"i asked nervously

He didn't say anything just resting his head on his left hand while looking straight at the board not listening to what i didn't really matter that he didn't answer,because lots of people do that to me alot so it's all natural.

When the first period was over boys were crowding over me with questions like where i live,do i have a boyfriend yet...  
>before i could answer anything a blond haired girl with a big bow took my hand and pulled me away from th crowd she pulled me out of the classroom and introduced herself.<p>

"Hi!I'm Rin Kagamine it's nice to meet you!I'm the class president and i wanted to show you around the school!"said Rin with a huge smile

"thank's that'll be generous of you Kagamine-san"i said politely

"hey-hey,no need to be so formal cause were now best friends!,so from now on call me rin-chan!"*hugs tightly*

"_(That was fast?but who cares i have a friend!)_r-really? were friends?thank you so much Kagamin- i mean Rin-chan!"

"Come on lets go!"Rin said as she pumped her fist in the air

"So that's the pool,the gym,the library and the cafeteria"Rin said while pointing the rooms with her finger

* * *

><p><strong>after she took me everywhere in school it was time for recess.<strong>

I had my lunch with Rin. I had 2 pieces of rice balls in my luch box,while Rin's lunch box were filled with fancy foods like lobsters,star i only have this, i feel weird eating with her.  
>cause a girl like me having lunch with a rich girl like her doesn't really match.I didn't know that i was staring at rin's lunch for about 10 minutes and she was staring at mine both of us drooled.<p>

"Um...Miku-chan can i try one of your food?"

"You mean my rice balls?"

"Oh!so,that's what it's called,i have never seen one before"Rin said as if she finally discovered something unusual

"Oh...really?sure, you can have one_(but aren't these common in japan?)"_

"Thank you soo much i'm soo excited!here,have a lobster!"

"Are you sure?your willing to give this to a poor girl like me?"

"Eh...what do you mean Miku-chan?"

_(Oh no...!I blew it my chance of having a nice frinds is gone!_  
><em>What'll she say to me now?I'm dead totally dead!)<em>

**Normal P.O.V**

**Rin then smiled at Miku and said**

"Of course i'll be willing to give this to you silly!I don't care weather your poor or not your still my one and only best friend"

When she smiled sweetly at me,it made my heart melt.  
>It make's me wonder,she's a very kind and sweet would have lots of friends.<br>Miku thought "I'm curious if she does...why does she want me to be her BFF?"  
>Finally Miku got the courage to ask her.<p>

"Rin-chan,your so kind and sweet you must have a lot of friends to hang out with right?"Miku said

her brightful face turned dark as soon as she spoke those 17 words,Miku felt that she said something that i weren't supposed to.  
>Miku felt like she said something that might hurt my own best should i do?Miku thought while she was panicking when she finally wanted to say something<p>

"No... I don't have any 's because...people don't like me!"

_(People don't like her but why?)_

"They think that i'm just a snobby little princess who's smart and like to spent my parents money!but I never done that before,and i'm willing to do anything to change peoples minds about me!I hate it being RICH!"Rin said sadly.

* * *

><p>Tears began to cover Rins face she thought being rich would be a good thing but Miku guess its not.<br>She feel bad for her and she would never treat her that way,Miku slowly hugged her to calm her down.

"Miku-chan..."she said with a confused look

"It's alright rin,i'm your best friend so stop crying ok?Give me that sweet smile of yours again"as she wipped her tears

"Thank you Miku!Your the nicest friend ever!"Rin said while hugging her

"Hehehe...settle down Rin"

"I'm just so happy,your the only person to accept me,2nd to my twin!" Rin said happily

"What?You have a twin?" Miku said shocked about the news.

"I'll introduce you to my twin tomorrow"

* * *

><p><strong>when school ended she was thinking rin has a twin?hum...is it a he or a she?well might as well find out the tomorrow.<strong>

"i'm Home!"Miku said.

"oh welcome back Miku-chan,how was your day?"her mother said.

"It was the best!I love my new school"Miku said happily

"Glad you did"she said while smiling

**_(And its all because of you Mom)_*smiles***

* * *

><p><strong>S:Yay~my first chapter is finished :D<br>**

**M:why did you make me poor?**

**S:O_Oi dunno...aw...just stick to the script will ya!:(**

**R:and why did you make everyone hate me?**

**S:but on the contirary your rich and have Miku right?**

**R & M: -_-. . . . . . . . :-P  
><strong>

**S:Len,your gonna be on the next chapter!XD**

**L:kay...*slurps banana milk***

**Everyone:Hope you enjoyed it please review~**  
><strong><br>**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi!thank you to all the reviewers,i know i have lots of mistakes,I'm very very sorry TT^TT.**

**I'm still a beginner,and never tried doing this before,and my English isn't that good aswell...but when I posted the last chapter lots of letters were missing!and sorry again if this chapter still have mistakes.  
><strong>

**I checked it lots of times ...hope my writing gets better :D**

**L:Meh...excuses...excuses,your the same as Miku.**

**S:Well...I tried my best! :-(**

**L:Whatever..._(didn't look like she did)_**

**M:Um...On with the story!:-D**

* * *

><p><strong>Miku's P.O.V<strong>

**The next day.I got up from bed,brushed my teeth and put on my school uniform.**  
><strong>I had my long hair loose,because I didn't know how to tie my own hair,plus I don't have cute girly hair ties.<strong>

**I waved goodbye to my mom and ran towards the school.**

"Hey Miku!"said a familiar voice.

**I turned around seeing Rin in a limo,my eyes couldn't even blink.**

"What's wrong Miku?"Rin said and gave me a 'why are you looking at me like that?' look.

"...Oh!nothing-nothing,I better go to school"I said while I continued walking.

"Hey,how about a ride?"Rin said.

"N-no thanks I'll just walk".I said

"Oh come on!"She said while pulling my hand in her car window.

"O-ok"I said as i finally agreed.

**I sat there uncomfortably,looking at the window not doing anything,I turned around and saw another limo.**

**I mean how many rich people are there in this school?  
><strong>

"Were here!"Rin said.

"Thank you for the ride"I bowed to the driver and also thanked Rin.

"Now Miku!Let's run to class!Last one in, is a rotten orange!"Rin said excitedly.

"No way i'm gonna lose!"I said

* * *

><p><strong>Normal P.O.V<strong>

**They both entered the class together and none of them won.(too bad...-_-)  
><strong>

"Y-you're GOOD Miku!"Rin said while panting.

"You too Rin"Miku said.**  
><strong>

**School started,and the first period was swimming class.**

Miku put on her swimming suit and went to the pool,the first group to swim was Rin's.

When the coach blew the whistle she jumped and swimmed so fast that the others couldn't catch up with her,Miku was very amazed,She didn't know Rin could swim this good.

**When Rin got out of the pool,Miku quickly rushed to her.**

"Rin you were so cool!"Miku said in a loud voice

"Really?stop it your making me go red"Rin said while scratching the back of her head.

**Finally It was Miku's group turn,and her face turned pale.**

"Good luck Miku!"Rin said while patting Miku's back.

"Yeah..."Miku said nervously.**  
><strong>

**Miku have never tried swimming before,but she's willing to face consequences,When the coach blew the whistle she jumped into the water.**

The pool was so...deep,Miku panicked and drowned people were panicking too,trying to save her.

Before Miku closed her eyes she saw someone jumping into the water and saved her,could it be Rin?.  
>But She can't see it very clear because her eyes were slowly closing .<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Miku's P.O.V<strong>

As I regain conciousness,someone was so close to my face (_Rin?is that you?_).

When my sight became clear it wasn't her!it was a boy giving me an artificial respiratory.  
>My face went red and I pushed him away from me.<br>Then he left me alone while he wiped his mouth,I touched my lips and pondered... who was that boy?  
>I think I know him from somewhere...<p>

**When I reached class,the teacher told me to go home and rest,she told Rin to walk me home beacause she was my closest friend,Then Rin kindly drived me to...wait not my house?**  
><strong>but she took me to a huge mansion,i gave a puzzled look at Rin.<strong>

"Rin where are you driving me?"I said confused

"Your going to study at my house,didn't you know that you missed alot of lesson's and that tomorrow there is a test?"Rin said straightly.

"W-WHAT?"I said with a shocked face.

"That's why I'm gonna tutor you!Aren't you glad to have a friend like me?"Rin said proudly

"Uh..yeah"I said as I scrached my head nervously.

* * *

><p>When i stepped out of Rin's limo,lots of maid's bowed at me and Rin saying "Welcome back Mistress".<br>I looked as stiff as a stone on the other hand,Rin walked cheerfully along the colour coated path which leads to the her house.

**I sat on the couch while hearing Rin's explanation,but then a text message came to Rin's phone.**

"Oh.. no! this is bad!my mom told me to buy some vegetables!,but what will i do about you Miku?"Rin said sadly.

"It's alright,you have done quite alot for me already"I said

"Um...i know!why don't you study with my twin,he's upstairs in the room with the bright golden door."Rin said while pointing at the door on the 2nd story.

"Sure"I said feeling uncomfotable again.

"Ok i'm going,have fun!"Rin said as she left her house.

"Thank you,have a safe trip"i said and waved at her.

**I walked up to the second story and turned my head left to right,trying to find the door.**

"Ok,so Rin said the room with the bright golden door...oh! there it is"I said

**When I opened the door what I found is,the boy who saved me at swimming class!my face turned red ...and i accidently fainted AGAIN!**

**Someone then pats my cheeks,trying to wake me up.**

"Hey...hey...HEY!wake up!"said a strange voice.

**As i opened my eyes,i was on a king-sized bed,while the boy was sitting on the edge of it.**

"Hoah..."i said moaning.

"Hey,sleeping beauty guess what?"He said.

"Eh...what?"i said scrubing my eyes

"It's 12 o' clock and your sleeping on my bed,so...how am i gonna sleep if you're here?"He said strictly.

"EH!It's 12 o' clock?,I'm sorry!I'm terribly sorry!.You see Rin told me to study with her twin but-"I said but he cut of my sentence.

"No need to explain,come on take out your text book"He said and sat on a fancy chair like a little prince.

"Um...but Rin said to study with her twin so..."I said while wanting to get out of the room.

**But he stopped me,_(I don't get it?why?)_**

"What kind of idiot are you?...i'm her twin!"He said looking kindda annoyed with me.

"i'm sorry,i'm sorry!"I said while bowing a few times.

"Just...go and study,and stop apologizing"He said.

**When he started teaching me.i managed to remember everything he said,he was really good at this. suddenly,when i was busy writting he fell asleep.**

**I looked at him,he was really cute,he had smooth blond hair,thick eyelashes...I started to blush.**

* * *

><p><strong> Then...Rin came in while slamming the door open.<strong>

"KYAAA..."I said then covered my mouth.

"I'm sorry Miku, there was a huge traffic jam,and it took hours to get here"Rin said whispering.

"It's alright,and also its getting late...i better go home,my mom's probably worried about me"i said while packing my stuff.

"i'll take you home it's dangerous walking alone in the middle of the night"Rin said

"Thanks Rin"I said with a smile.

**When the both of us were in the limo.**  
><strong>Rin looked at me with a huge smirk on her face.<strong>

"Soo~"Rin said.

"What is it Rin?"I asked her.

"What happened with the both of you,while i was gone?"Rin said and giggled.

"Um...nothing really"I said while my face started to blush again.

"Oh...i know what you did,cuz i can see everything~"Rin said teasing me.

"I-its not like that"i said looking down at my skirt trying to hide my red face.

"Teehee~Miku your soo adorable"Rin said teasing me again.

"Humph!...I said angrily.

"well...bye Rin and thanks for the ride"I said

"Your welcome!,bye!"Rin said and waved at me

* * *

><p><strong>I walked in my house,when i saw my mom waiting for me.<strong>

"Miku,do you know what time it is?"My mother said.

"I'm sorry mom,you see tomorrow there is a test and i accidently fainted at school,cause i drowned during swimming class,and i wen't to my friends house so that she can tutor me...but then I fainted again...and-"i said trying to explain the situation.

"It's ok,go back to your room and sleep,i know your having fun with your friends,but make sure you keep track of time"Said my mother.

"Ok,sorry to make you worry all the time,i should have known better"I said apologizing.

"Now go to sleep tomorrow's another big day right?"Said My mother said with a smile

"yeah!,good night mom!"i said smiling at her too.

* * *

><p><strong>S:Kay~it's finished.<strong>

**L:your ending sucks...**

**S:I have no more ideas -_-**

**M & R:Thank you for reading!please review~**


	3. Chapter 3

**S:Hey its me again!**

**L:What took you so long?**

**S:It's because of my exams**

**L:Did you get a good grade?**

**S: :X**

**L: I knew it**

**S: well, on with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Miku's P.O.V<strong>

**I prayed to god, hope for the best and turned my test paper. **

**I manage to answer all the questions smoothly without having any problems**

_(I should thank Rin's twin for tutoring me...and I should probably ask his name instead of calling him "Rin's twin" all the time)_

**I peaked at his face for a little while, he was doing his test like it was too easy.**

"Alright! pencils down!" Meiko sensei said

**I put down my pencil and handed my paper to the teachers table**

"Miku, did you do well on your test?" Rin said wondering

"Yeah, I did great! thank's to your brother" I said cheerfuly

"I knew it! I knew you would do well when my brother is teaching you! He's the best" Rin said proudly

"I also wanted to ask you this question, what is your brother's name?" I said curiously

"W-what!" Rin said shocked while doing a weird pose

"I know that's a stupid question but he hasn't told me his name yet" I said

"How about you go and ask him?" Rin said

"But why can't you just go and tell me?" I said

"Aw...come on Miku, don't be so bashful, he's a nice guy~" Rin said teasing me and pushed me to her brothers seat

"Ok-ok I'll go talk to him" I said annoyed

* * *

><p><strong>I walked to his seat and poked his back, he looked at me and gave me a cold stare.<strong>

_(o_o|||EEKK! ok-ok calm down Miku...calm down, you can do this)_

"I wanted to thank you for yesterday, I did good on my test because of you" I said and smiled at him

**He stayed silent, I poked him again and said "Hey!"**

"Don't talk to me" He said and slapped away my hand which was holding his back

"Come on Len! don't play hard to get!" Rin said angrily

"I'm not!" He said

"Don't lie...I know you like Miku" Rin said while pouting

"Look please stop saying stupid stuff like that, and if you wanna know, I hate girls who depend on people for their own work

and have risky long hair" He said with an annoyed face

**I gave a blank face and walked out off the class**

"Excuse me..." I said weakly

* * *

><p><strong>Rin's P.O.V<strong>

_**(Oh no Miku...Ugh! that Len!It's all his fault! why does he have to talk to Miku like that?)**_

"Len! what did you just do!" I said angrily

"I didn't do anything..." Len said not caring

"Go! apologize to her!" I said with a loud tone

"You go, aren't you her friend?" Len said

"Whatever! But you need to apologize to her after this! I'm gonna look for her!" I said

**I ran and looked everywhere, she was nowhere to be found.**

**But then I heard someone crying in the girl's toilet, I quickly walked in and saw Miku crying**

"Oh! Rin..." Miku said and wipped her tears

"Miku are you alright?" I said concerned about her

"N-Nothing" Miku said

"Tell me, please I'm your friend right?" I said

"Well...what your brother said kind of hurt my feelings" Miku said

_(Of course it does! Len always speaks something that would hurt a girls feelings, that's why he never have a girl friend)_

"I know, maybe I was wrong, maybe he wasn't the one for you after all..." I said softly

"Yeah..." Miku said

"Cheer up Miku I have some good news for you!" I said cheerfully

"Really? what is it?" Miku said curiously

**I took out a magazine from my bag and showed it to her.  
><strong>

"See this? this is a very famous star that's been on television for like, Ever!" I said

"Who is he?" Miku said and her face lit up a little bit

"His name is Kaito and it says here that he will be transferring to our school tomorrow" I said excitedly

"T-Tomorrow?" Miku said

"Isn't it such a coincidence? when you were heart brokened and this news came in. its gotta be fate!" I said while hugging the magazine

"I hope so..." Miku said frowning

"And if what Len said still bothers you I'm gonna do a little something with your hair" I said and pulled up a comb from my pocket

"Len? you mean your brother?" Miku asked

"Bingo! Now sit down first and I'll give him a taste of his own medicine" I said and winked at Miku

**I combed her hair softly and tied her hair into pigtails**

"Do you like it?" I asked her

"Rin your the best!" Miku said and hugged me

"Heheheh...they don't call me Rin for nothing" I said and spinned my comb like a drum stick

"Thank you Rin! we should get back to class now" Miku said and smiled at me

"Yeah we've been out for quiet a while now" I said

* * *

><p><strong>Miku's P.O.V<strong>

_(Maybe Len was right I have been depending on people, But why did I feel hurt, when he said those words to me?_

_I usually have been talked by people more worse than him but why when said it...it feels like its more hurtful)_

"Hey...look I wanted to-" Len said trying to finish his sentence but I cut him

"Its Ok, its not a big deal" I said

"Ok then..." Len said with a confused look

**I came back and studied, but still, I can't forget what happened just then**

**Maybe when he said those words to me, It wouldn't be painful if...if...I didn't like him, I think I might have feelings for Len.**

* * *

><p><strong>Len's P.O.V<strong>

_(What am I doing? talking to her like that, its all my fault, I better apologize to her)_

**When Miku came in to the class her hair was tied into two pigtails with white frilly ribbons, she looks really cute**

**But I can't take back what I just said to her...what should I do?**

"Hey...look I wanted to-" I said but she cut off my sentence

"Its Ok, its not a big deal" Miku said

"Ok then..." I said confused with her

"Hey Len! what do you think of Miku now huh!" Rin said

"What?" I said coldly

"Her hair duh! and she is going to be Kaito's girlfriend soon enough! and did you apologize to her yet?" Rin said

"I did but-" I said but Rin cut me off

"No buts! now! apologize to her!" Rin said annoyingly

"Fine!" I said

**I walked up to her, while she was studying**

"Miku...I'm sorry about just now, I shouldn't have said something like that" I said

"I said its ok its not a big deal" Miku said

"Well, by the way Rin did a good job with your hair, it looks cute" I said and smiled at her

"Really? T-thanks" Miku said while blushing

"No hard feelings ok?" I said to her

"Ok..." Miku said and smiled at me

_(Oh god...she looks so cute, damn you Rin! who made her look this way!)_

"Um...Len are you ok?" Miku said

"Its nothing" I said

"But your face is all red, do you have a fever?" Miku said worried

"No, well see you tomorrow" I said and carried my bag

_(Why do I feel like this? I have never felt anything like this before, or is it really possible..._

_that...I...might... have...fallen for her?)_

* * *

><p><strong>Normal P.O.V<strong>

"So Miku how did it go?" Rin said

"He said that I look cute" Miku said daydreaming

"Oh~ so you did like him!, so I wasn't wrong after all..." Rin said and smirked

"Maybe..." Miku said blushing

"I say good luck, with your new love story~" Rin said

"Its not a love story! I don't even know if he likes me!" Miku said

"Don't worry he likes you of course!" Rin said while patting my back

"But I'm just a poor girl who can't do anything right, I always depend on someone" Miku said sadly

"Your point?" Rin said

"He probably likes girls who are rich, beautiful, and smart. unlike me...I don't have all those points" Miku said

"Miku! don't say such things, even though you never realised it, you have lots of good points" Rin said

"Like what?" Miku said

"Your actually very pretty, you always try your best, and you always take good care of your friend without judging them" Rin said

"Wow I never knew" Miku said

"See?" Rin said

"I'm going home, thank you Rin for today " Miku said

"Ok bye!" Rin said

* * *

><p><strong>Miku's P.O.V<strong>

_(I wonder if Len's still here? There he is!)_

**I walked up to him as quickly as I can before he gets into his limo**

"Hey Len I wanted to ask you something, and sorry for disturbing you like this" I said

"Yes, what is it?" Len asked

"I wanted to do something nice for Rin, do you know something that she like?" I said

"I don't really know, but why don't we go to the mall at Saturday and get something for her" Len said

"Wait, am I burdening you?" I said

"Its ok, I wanted to do something nice for her to, once in a while" Len said and smiled at me

"Then its a promise!" I said and smiled at him too

**Rin ran up to us and hugged both of us tightly**

"What are you guys talking about?" Rin said

"Its a secret" Len said

"About you and Miku?...Don't tell me..." Rin said and smirked again

"But you'll find out soon!" I said and smiled at her

"I don't like you guys keeping secrets and not tell me!" Rin said

"But if we tell you it wouldn't be a surprise!" I said

"Well I'm going to find out!" Rin said

* * *

><p><strong>S: Ok all done.<strong>

**M: So is Kaito going to be on the next chapter?**

**S: Maybe...gotta juicin up the story BD**

**L: Why him?**

**S: because I hired him**

**L: That's still not what I meant...**

**R: Please review~**


	4. Chapter 4

**S: Yay~ another chappy! *applause***

**M: Hey, weren't you going out with your friend today at 12 o' clock?  
><strong>

**S: Yeah, but she had a fight with her mom. so she canceled it.**

**L: Bummer...**

**S: I know...I was excited for it to!TT^TT**

**M: There...there...*Pats SnowLily01's back***

**R: Hey! Why is my line so short?**

**S: You have lots of lines at chapter 1-3 right? now's Kaito's turn, look at his lines! poor guy...**

**K: Yeah! what she said!  
><strong>

**S: But you'll get lines pretty soon and Rin too!**

**L: Ok this is making me sick! on with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Miku's P.O.V<strong>

**That morning, it was sunny everything was great everyone had smiles on their faces including me!**  
><strong>At School a group of girls were crowding over someone, I wanted to find out who.<strong>  
><strong>So I tried to look at the person by jumping turning my head left and right.<strong>  
><strong>But someone accidently pushed me, which made me fell on the floor.<strong>

_(How embarassing!)_

"Are you alright?" Said someone and gave me a hand

"Um, I'm alright" I said and got up and took his hand

**When I looked up it was Kaito! the star that Rin was talking about!**  
><strong>He was really handsome, he has nice hair, clear blue eyes...he was really dreamy.<strong>

"A-are you Kaito?" I said nervously

"Yup! that's me!" He said cheerfully

"Hey! girl move! we want to talk to Kaito!" Said the girl who was growling at me

"Ok, well I'll see you later" I said and walked to class

"Sure! bye! what a cute girl she is..." Kaito said and smiled at himself

"Eehhh...? Kaito what did you say?" Said the girl

"Nothing, I better see the teacher. see you girls later!" Said Kaito

* * *

><p><strong>The hallway was quiet, nobody was there.<strong>  
><strong>Maybe everybody went to see Kaito.<strong>  
><strong>I walked to class and saw Rin looking bored.<strong>

"Hey, I saw Kaito when I walked into the school just then!" I said excitedly

"R-really?" Rin said almost wanted to squirt out her orange juice out of her nose.

"Yes" I said

"Ooo..H, I want to meet him so badly XD" Rin said excitedly

"But I think now's a bad time, I almost got flamed by his fangirls" I said and sweat dropped

***Sound of the School bell ringing***

"Looks like we better get back to our seats" Rin said

"I wish it could have been longer" I said sadly

"Don't worry Miku" Rin said and pointed at something

**I turned my back and saw an empty chair behind me**

"He's going to sit there, so you won't feel lonely during class...I'm so so so jealous of you!" Rin said

"Heheheh..." I laughed nervously and scratched my head

* * *

><p><strong>When Meiko sensei came in she had a big smile on her face.<strong>  
><strong>Its really unusual to see her like that. She didn't look like that when I transferred.<strong>

"Hey students! I got a surprise new student for all of you!" Meiko sensei said excitedly

**(I wonder...could it be him?)**

"Yes, you can come in now" Meiko sensei said

**When the door opened, then came the prince that everybody was looking forward to. Yes, it was Kaito the idol that everyone loved.**  
><strong>But I never saw him anywhere before, well because...you get the idea (I don't have a tv)<strong>

"Hi everyone!, I'm Kaito Shion its nice to meet you all" Kaito said and gave a killer smile at the girls

**Almost all the girls drooled, nose bleeded or fainted, except for me and Rin.**

"You can take your seat behind Miss Hatsune" Meiko sensei said and also pointed

"Thank you sensei" Kaito said politely

**He walked quietly and looked at me and gave me a smile I just sat there quietly, also I noticed Len staring at him with an annoyed face.**

"Hey! your the girl that I saw this morning right?" Kaito said

"Y-yes, your looking at the girl who fell on the floor that morning heheheh..." I said and gave a nervous laugh

"Its ok, its actually kid of cute" Kaito said

_(W-whats so cute about it!)*blushes*_

"Would you mind showing me around the school" Kaito said

"Why me?" I said curiously

"Oh come on! please~" Kaito said and gave me puppy eyes

"Ok..." I said while smilling

**A girl then turned her head looking slightly angry with me.**

"Kaito! why don't you let me show you around the school?" She said

"It's ok, I'm good with her already" Kaito said and smiled at me

"Well...Fine!" She said angrily

"Kaito, I think maybe...its better if she's the one who showed you" I said

"Why? you don't want to show me around school?" Kaito said disappointed

"N-no its not like that" I said

"Then let's go!" Kaito said and held my hand and ran out of the class

"O-ok" I said trying to keep up

* * *

><p><strong>Len's P.O.V<strong>

_(What's with this guy? staring at her? doesn't he have any work to do?)_

"Hey~" Rin said

"What is it!" I said angrily

"Hey..., hey, chill. I know your jealous right?" Rin said teasing

"I am not!" I said

"Then why did you broke your pencil then?" Rin asked me

"What do you mean..." I said and looked at my hand

**It was bleeding, I didn't notice it, I left the class and went to the clinic.**

**I saw Miku and Kaito walking together laughing and smiling they look so close.**

**But then Miku saw me, she looked at my hand and took me inside the clinic.**

"Len, what happened to your hand?" Miku said worriedly

"Its just a little accident" I said

"Don't say it like its not important! you made me worried!" Miku said

_(I can't believe she said that, it made my jealousy gone...looks like she cares about me)_

"Hey, were going to the mall tomorrow right?" I said

"Oh,yeah...I almost forgot" Miku said

"You forgot? aren't you the one who planned all this?" I asked

"Yeah,sorry!" Miku said

"Huh...silly girl" I said and smiled at her

"..." Miku stayed silent while blushing

* * *

><p><strong>Kaito's P.O.V<strong>

_(So...this guys my love rival huh? I can't lose her. I'm gonna make her fall in love with me and no one else!)_

"Tomorrow you guys are going on a date?" I said

"No, were just going to the mall and get something nice for Rin" Miku said

"Well...if it's not a date, can I come?" Kaito said

"No! we decided its only the two of us!" Len said strictly

"Please~" I said and gave a puppy dog eye at Miku

"Len is it ok?" Miku asked

"Fine, you can come with. And Miku I'm going to pick you up at 12 o' clock so be ready!" Len said

"Ok" Miku said

_(What! he even knows where she live? I'm way...behind him from getting her heart. but I'm not gonna give up easily!)_

* * *

><p><strong>S<em>: <em>Aww...sorry for the short chapter.**

**L: Your on your holiday aren't you?**

**S: I guess...**

**L: Your just lazy!**

**S: Hey I work really hard you know! don't make me mad although I'm going to turn this story to a Kaito x Miku!**

**L: *Shuts Mouth***

**S: Good!**

**S, M, R, K: Please review~**_  
><em>


	5. Chapter 5

**S: Finally another chapter!**

**R: *hiks* I have no lines**

**M: Don't worry...you'll be on the next chapter!**

**R: Its ok, I can just read this fanfic and figure out the surprise!**

**S: No! Miku, Len, Kaito stop her!**

**M,L,K: Right! *drags Rin***

**R: You can't keep it away from me forever!**

**S: I really can't keep it away from you forever, because you'll find out anyway**

**R: Your attitude's no fun! O3O**

* * *

><p><strong>Miku's P.O.V<strong>

**That Sunday...the door bell rang, My mom quickly opened the door, with a shocked yet happy face.**

**I ran to see who it is, But my mom closed the door before I could see the person.**

"Miku...is that blond boy your boyfriend?" My mom asked happily

"No! he's just a friend!" I said

"He's so good looking! and he seems very wealthy too~" My mom said

"Well...I'm going to go to the mall with him ok? by-" I said wanted to go out, but my mom hold on to my hand

"Wait! you are not going with him dressing like that!" My mom pointed and pulled out something from her wardrobe

"Wow...mom where did you get that?" I asked her

**What I saw was a beautiful Light green dress with frills and ribbons, It was simple but cute.**

** And my mom had a pair of white shoes with a four leaf clover on top to go with it.**

"It was mine, a long time ago...your dad gave it to me, but now its yours" My mom said and gave me a soft smile

"Really?..." I asked her

"Yes, Now go change! we don't want him to keep waiting" My mom said and pushed me in my room

* * *

><p><strong>Len's P.O.V<strong>

"Ugh...! what's taking so long!" I yelled at my self

**The door finally opened, Miku was looking really tense**

"I'm sorry if I made you wait" Miku said

"No more talking, lets just get into the car" I said strictly

**While we were in the car I noticed Miku wearing a very fancy dress, but how can she afford that isn't she poor?**

"Miku, where did you get that dress?" I said curiously

"Actually...its my mom's dress, my mom got it from my dad" Miku said

"Your dad must be a really kind person" I said

"Yes he was, but my dad and my mom divorced when I was only little..." Miku said sadly

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have heard that" I said

"It's ok, it makes me feel better...by telling someone. Actually your the first one who I told about this" Miku said

"What about Rin?" I asked her

"I don't really want her to worry about me to much, she had helped me alot" Miku said

"Yeah...she can be a royal pain sometimes, but she's a sweet person" I said

"I know, I wish I had a sibling like Rin" Miku said a little jealous

"Hehehe...now that you mention it, I feel lucky" I said and laughed a little

**Miku gave a little pout and looked away, I found that oddly cute.**

**But I turned my head to, but actually I kindda peeked a little.**

"Look! were here!" Miku said excitedly

"Oh yeah..." I said nervously

"And there is Kaito!" Miku said pointing at him

_(I forgot that Kaito was going with us to...I should have said no!)_

* * *

><p><strong>Normal P.O.V<strong>

"Hey over here!" Kaito said

"Hi Kaito!" Miku said happily

"Hi Miku! you look cute today" Kaito said

"Thank you, you look really good to" Miku said

"Let's not waste time" Len said annoyed

"Geez...chill, we still have time you know. why don't we all go to that new Ice cream store, its my treat!" Kaito said

**At the Ice cream store~**

"Miku, what flavor do you want?" Kaito asked

"I'm gonna have the strawberry flavor" Miku said

"And you Len?" Kaito asked

"Vanilla" Len said straightly

"Ok lets go sit over there" Kaito said and pointed to the table

"Yum...! this taste so good~" Miku said happily

"Hehehe, Miku you got something on your face" Kaito said and wiped the ice cream on Miku's cheeks

* * *

><p><strong>Len's P.O.V<strong>

_(This guy...really has the nerves doesn't he? well...if he can play it that game...)_

"Miku, here...try some" I said and held on to my spoon that is full of ice cream and feed it to her

"Wow...I never knew vanilla taste much better!" Miku said and ate the ice cream

**I gave a smirk at Kaito, and he was glaring at me with jealousy.**

**That's the expression that I wanted him to have on his face!**

"I think we better look for Rin's present now" Kaito said annoyed

**We went to all sort of stores. The shoe store, Clothes store and other girly shops**

**But something caught Miku's eyes so she held both my hand and Kaito's into the store**

**It was an accessory store, something also caught my eye.**

**It was two pairs of hair clips, each has a green ruby it looks really pretty, it reminds me of Miku.**

**So I carefully bought it, so that Miku wouldn't notice, But suddenly Miku pats my back which startled me a bit.**

"Hey! Len look what I got for Rin!" Miku said happily

"Well...what did you get her?" I asked curiously

"This!" Miku said and showed it to me

**It was a Ribbon head band. The ribbon was pink in colour with teal polka dots.**

"What do you think?" Miku asked

"Its perfect!" I said and gave her a smile

"Ok, I'm going to look for a wrapping paper" Miku said and walked off

**Kaito walked close to me and said "You like Miku don't you?" He asked**

"I do find her interesting...so yes, I like her" I said

"So that means, your my love rival aren't you?" Kaito said

"I guess..." I said

"Remember, I'm not going to lose to you!" Kaito said and walked off to Miku

"Heh...but I know who is going to have her" I said softly

* * *

><p><strong>By the end of the day, it was very late. so I drove Miku home.<strong>

**She looks really tired. She suddenly slept on my shoulder**

**My face became red as ever and she had this cute little moan, which make's my face redder.**

**I woke her up because we already arrived at her house.**

"Miku...Miku...Miku!" I yelled at her

"Yes...?" Miku asked with a sleepy face

"We already arrived at you house" I said

"Ok..." Miku said and opened the door, but I stopped her

"Len?" Miku said looking at me

"Before you go, I want to give you something" I said and grabbed the clips from my pocket

**I put it on her hair, it looks really good on her.**

**She looks 10 x more cuter, without any consciousness I leaned closer to her face.**

"Um...Len, what are you doing?" Miku asked

**But I didn't listen to her voice, I accidently-ACCIDENTLY ok!... kissed...her...forehead!  
><strong>

**Her face became as red as mine.**

"I'm terribly sorry, I don't know what I was thinking!" I said with a shocked face

"I-its ok and thank you for this present I-its really pretty" Miku said nervously

"Y-your welcome" I said

**Miku quickly ran inside her door, with her face still blushing**

"What a day..." I said to myself and scratched my head nervously

* * *

><p><strong>S: :P<strong>

**M: What's wrong?**

**S: This feels like a weird chapter**

**L: Of course, its because you wrote it**

**S: ugh! *smacks Len with a newspaper***

**R: I don't know this chapter because you won't let me read it TT_TT**

**S: When I update the 6th chapter you can read this one!**

**R: But that's to long...**

**S: Well...you have to be patient!**

**R: TT_TT**

**S, M, R, K: Please review~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi! I'm going to update fast, because this Sunday me and my family are going to Singapore to visit my relatives.**

**So the next chapter might be a little late. And if you guys want to know I used lots of ideas from my one comic**

**I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I can't help it! just think of it as a version of vocaloids. hope you like it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Miku's P.O.V<strong>

**Sunday Morning...-_-**

**I had nothing else to do...so I layed on my tatami mat, not doing anything, not thinking about anything...if I did thought of something fun to do today.**

**I would prefer to lay around and sit infront of the fan making funny noises. "AaaaAAaaAAaHHhhHhH...OOoooO...III"**

"Miku? what are you doing?" My mom asked looking confused with me

"Nnnn...oothinnnggg..." I said while still sitting infront of the fan

"Well, don't keep doing what ever your doing right now" My mom said

"OoOoOoOK..." I said

***Sound of the telephone ringing***

"I'll get it!" I said and walked quickly towards the telephone

**As soon as I picked up the phone I heard a scream, which made my ears hurt, because the scream was so high pitched**

**I noticed it was Rin, I wonder what's going on?**

"Rin? is that you?" I asked worriedly

"Yes it's-it's me...Huwaaa!" Rin said while crying

"Why are you crying Rin?" I asked her again

"It's Len...he's sick! I don't know how to take care of him!" Rin said

"What kind of sickness?" I said

"He has a bad fever! what should I do?" Rin said panicking

"Don't worry! I'll be right there!" I said

"T-thank you Miku..." Rin said weakly

* * *

><p><strong>I closed the telephone, and got dressed, I wore a blue blouse with a denim skirt and my ordinary black shoes.<strong>

**I ran as quickly as I can, maybe a little too quick that I bumped onto someone, and that someone is Kaito?**

"Miku? why are you in such a hurry?" Kaito said

"I'm going to Rin's house, because Len has a fever!" I said while gasping

"Can I come with?" Kaito said

"Um...sure but we should be quick!" I said and nervously scratching my head

"Ok!" Kaito said while running along with me

* * *

><p><strong>Kagamine Mansion~<strong>

"We're-...we're here!" I said panting

"Miku...!" Rin said while crying and hugging me

"It's ok, Rin we'll both help you" I said and gave her a smile

"*hiks*We?" Rin said confused

"Yes, Kaito also wanted to come with" I said

"Huwaaa...Thank you Kaito...!" Rin said and hugged Kaito

"R-Rin..." Kaito said while blushing

"Come on you guys!" I said and walked to the stairs

**I entered Len's room, while Rin and Kaito were making porridge.**

**His face was all red and he was also breathing heavily.**

**I really feel bad for him, then I noticed him sweating alot, so I asked Rin to wipe the sweat off his body and get a changed of clothes  
><strong>

**But as I went downstairs...I found Rin and Kaito wrestling with a Crab and an Octopus.**

"Rin, Len is sweating alot so could you-" I said but Rin cut off my sentences

"I'm sorry Miku I'm a little busy right now, just change him and wipe his body!" Rin said while still wrestling with the crab

"W-what? there's no way!" I said and blushed

"Just do it Miku!" Rin said still wrestling with the crab

_(What should I do now? There's no way I'm gonna do it! maybe...I should just wake him up a for a little bit and make him change by himself)_

* * *

><p><strong>I entered the room again with some new clothes for him to change.<strong>

**I slowly woke him up for a moment his eyes were really tired, so I have to do this quick.**

"Len, sorry to wake you up, but you are sweating so I wanted to give you some clothes" I said

"Your a sweet girl..." Len said and pats my head

"Eh? Len?" I said confused with him

"Yes, Miku is a sweet girl" Len said

"Um...ok then, I'm going to go out and let you change ok?" I said

**But Len suddenly took his clothes off infront of me! (S: Oh wow! O_o)**

"Wha...wha...wha...Len why did you change right now!" I said shocked and blushing mad

"Its ok, its only you right?" Len said and put his new shirt on

"What do you mean by that?" I said more confused

"Rosie~" Len said and hugged me

"Whose Rosie!" I said and screamed trying to get out off his grip, but it was like metal

**Finally Rin and Kaito came into the room while holding a crab and octopus porridge.**

**They were also shocked ofcourse.**

"Len! what are you doing with Miku!" Kaito said and separated me away from Len

"Rosie...~" Len said and hugged Kaito

"Has he gone mad!" Kaito said

"Let me explain, Rosie is our pet dog that we had when we were 9 years old, he really cares about her" Rin said

"Oh..I get it so he's treating me like his pet huh?" Kaito said

"Miku, are you alright? you look a really pale" Rin said worriedly

"Rin, I don't feel so g-" I said and fainted

"Miku!" Rin and Kaito screamed shocked

* * *

><p><strong>Ugh...my head hurts and I can't feel anything, is this how Len feels right now?<strong>

**I can't move a muscle, not even a bit. and whose breath is this next to me?**

**As soon as I opened my eyes, Len was next to me sleeping!  
><strong>

**And he was hugging me tighter than before, I was not enjoying this, his grip is much more harder than Rin.**

**I think I'm going to die...**

"Don't..don't leave me..." Len said talking in his sleep

"Len..." I said and looked at his sad face

"Please..." Len said now being a little bit teary

_(Wow...I never thought that Len also has a soft side, so is he trying to tell me that he's lonely? But I don't want Len to looking like this._

_It also makes me feel sad, I wish I could do something...)I thought and patted Len's back_

* * *

><p><strong>S: *Smile* *Smile*<strong>

**K: What's wrong with her?**

**R: I dunno...**

**M: What should we do now? she's not saying anything. Usually she says "Yay! its all done!" or something**

**L: Why don't we all grab a pizza?**

**K, R, M: Cool!**

**R: Oh! and please review~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi! I'm back from Singapore! I can't stand it not writing for so long...! but I enjoyed staying there and my imagination is caged**

**and now I have lots of ideas. By the way now I have a trauma against airplane rides, because it sometimes**

**goes down suddenly like a roller coaster! I think i'm going to die (I'm not going to die!).**

**and now I might caught Natsu's motion sickness *Uwweeeek***

**Don't worry about me! just enjoy the story~  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Miku's P.O.V<span>  
><strong>

**Monday morning, I walked alone to class. Nobody was there yet, so I grabbed my seat and my body was still sore**

**because of Len. Suddenly the door opened, my head was sleeping on the table so I don't know who.**

**But I don't really care...I just want to make my pain go away.**

**Someone then tapped my back, so I have no choice but to look.**

**It was Len, with his face extremely red.**

"Hey, yesterday did I..." Len said not looking at me with his face still red

"What?" I said

"Did...did I really squeezed you while I was sleeping...?" Len said uncomfortably

"Um..." I said and my face began to blush

"Well?" Len said wanting answers

"Yes..." I said softly

"How did it happen?" Len asked

"Well...at first you were talking in you sleep about a dog named Rosie, and then you hugged me and Kaito, but you didn't notice it was us

because you thought that we were Rosie" I said

"Oh...and then?" Len said feeling embarrassed

"Um...I fainted, maybe because I caught your fever, I didn't know how I end up in your bed and then you squeezed me...I guess" I said nervously

"Oh My God..." Len said blushing and hid his face on his table

"If your embarrassed I could pretend like it never happened" I said trying to cheer him up

"Its ok...Miku... I've... got a confession to make" Len said and his face was redder than ever

"Yes, what is it?" I asked

"I...-" Len said but cut off because of Kaito slamming the door open

* * *

><p><strong>Len's P.O.V<strong>

**Ugh! that Kaito, always ruining my moment, maybe now is not the right time to confess.**

**But man! he is really getting on my nerves!**

"Hi Miku-chan!" Kaito said and walked over to Miku

"Oh! Kaito Hi!" Miku said smiling

"Did you bring Rin's present?" Kaito asked

"Yes, its right here in my bag" Miku said

"Don't forget to give it to her ok?" Kaito said

"Ok! don't worry I'll give it to her" Miku said and smiled

**Wow...I never noticed that Miku always keep smiling at Kaito.**

**Does that mean I lost...? No! no way! but it hurts...it really hurts**

**my heart is aching, I don't know what to do...**

"Heya! what's up y'all?" Rin said loudly

"Rin!" Miku said cheerfully

"Morning Rin!" Kaito said

"So what are you guys talking about?" Rin asked

"Nothing really..." I said coolly

"Oh! yeah Rin, we got something for you!" Miku said and picked Rin's present from her bag

"Really? something for me? aww...you shouldn't have" Rin said happily

"Taaraa!" Miku yelled and handed it to Rin's hand

"Its...its...CUTE! I'm going to wear it right now!" Rin said excitedly

"It looks good on you Rin!" Miku said happily

"Kaito, Len! does it look good?" Rin asked

"It looks good of course" I said

"..." Kaito silenced while blushing at Rin

"Kaito? what's wrong?" Rin said and patted Kaito's cheek

"Whaa...! nothing-nothing at all" Kaito said blushing even more

* * *

><p><strong>Kaito's P.O.V<strong>

**Why am I blushing at Rin for? the one I love is Miku.**

**Yes! Miku is the only one I love and I'm not going to lose to Len!**

"Hey, do you guys know that tomorrow's valentine's day?" Rin said excitedly

"Really?" Miku asked

"Yes! don't worry I'll make chocolates for all of you!" Rin said

"Heh...what do you mean make? remember the time when you wanted to make chocolate for me, but turned out to be a disaster

and end up hiring a chef instead?" Len said while smirking at Rin

"Well...that was last year! but um...*whispers at Miku* can you um...help me make chocolates?" Rin said softly

"Hehehe...sure its the least I can do..." Miku said and smiled

* * *

><p><strong>Normal P.O.V<strong>

**After school~**

**Miku and Rin went to the schools kitchen and started making chocolates**

"Say...Miku who are you going to give chocolates to?" Rin asked

"Lets see, there's my mom, you, Len and Kaito" Miku said while chopping the chocolate

"Oh...ok" Rin said while nodding

"What about you Rin?" Miku asked

"Maybe my parents, you, Len and Kaito" Rin said

"Rin do you have someone you like?" Miku said

"Well...I don't really...but I don't know why Kaito is always on my mind and that he was always acting strange" Rin said

"So you like Kaito?" Miku said

"...N-no! I promised that he's going to be your Boyfriend and I'm going to make it real!" Rin said smiling but her eyes were sad

"Rin...its ok to have someone you like, to tell you the truth is that...I think Kaito's not the one for me"Miku said

"Then who...?" Rin asked

"Its the person who is related to you Rin" Miku said and smiled

"Oh...Len is it?" Rin said

"Yes, I don't know but its really hard to explain" Miku said

"Then I wish you luck!" Rin said

"And I wish you luck with Kaito too!" Miku said and smiled

"S-stop it!" Rin said and blushed

**They both laughed together and their relationship(friend) became stronger.**

**After they made their chocolates, the fun will wait tomorrow!**

* * *

><p><strong>S: Done!<strong>

**L: huh...finally getting back to the old self**

**S: Yes, and in tip top shape!**

**M: Snow! I miss you soo much!**

**R: Me too Lily!**

**S: Hahaha...don't be sad I've got souvenirs! *Tosses***

**M & R: Yaaay!**

**S: Hey where's Kaito?**

**R: Um...oh yeah, he said that he wanted to go to...I dunno**

**L: Why don't we eat his left over ice cream?**

**S, M, R: Great idea!**

**Meanwhile...**

**Kaito: *sneezes* Someone's talking about me...oh well...please review~  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**S: Hey! how is everybody doing?**

**L: What...?**

**S: -_-**

**M: You seem to be kind of bored**

**R: Yeah...not like you at all**

**S: After I got home from Singapore my friend went to China with her family -_-**

**R: Oh...that's why, why don't you ask your other friend?**

**S: Look I'm not a star, the truth is...I don't have much friends TT^TT**

**M: I know how you feel...**

**S: Well...people here aren't here to know how I am doing so on with the story ^_^**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Miku's P.O.V<span>**

** I woke up from my bed and stretched a little, I brushed my hair and put on my frilly ribbons that Rin gave me and the hair clips from Len**

**I looked at my old calendar it say's 14th febuary, Valentine's day!**

**and circled the date so that I won't forget. This is also my first time celebrating valentine's day.**

* * *

><p><strong> When my mom was still sleeping, I tip toed into her room and gave her my chocolate.<strong>

**I tucked her in and went to school.**

**While I was walking I see lot's of girls blushing giving chocolates to their crush or their loved ones.**

**I'm really happy today!**

**At class I haven't given my chocolate's yet because I arrived a little late.**

* * *

><p><strong>*Recess*<strong>

"Miku here! it's for you!" Rin said and gave me a neatly wrapped chocolate

"Thank you Rin...! it looks delicious~, here is one for you!" I said and handed my heart shaped chocolate to her

"Tx, yours look yummy aswell...!" Rin said

"Have you given your chocolate to Kaito?" I asked Rin

"Um...not-not yet..." Rin said and blushed

"Well, you better hurry. You know that he's probably getting his hands full with chocolates from his fans" I said

"Yes! I better! bye!" Rin said and disappeared

"I guess I better give this to Len..." I said softly

**I searched Len when I accidently bumped Kaito again.**

"Ooww...oh! I'm sorry, I think I'm beginning to become careless" I said

"Hehehe...it's ok" Kaito said and smiled at me

"And Kaito here is a chocolate for valentines day" I said and gave my chocolate to Kaito

* * *

><p><strong>Kaito's P.O.V<strong>

**Am I dreaming? Miku the one I have a crush on is giving her love to me? (S: she didn't say so! :-( )**

**Oh! how adorable she is~.**

**Suddenly I saw Len came out of the Library and I thought that this would be a good chance to make him jealous**

"Um...Kaito? you don't want it?...well I guess you might have lots of chocolates right now...well, its ok" Miku said and turned around

"No! wait I want to try some of your chocolate Miku!" I said loudly and noticed that Len was staring at us now

"Ok here!" Miku said and handed the chocolate to me

"Thank you Miku~" I said and hugged Miku tightly and glanced at Len who was now turning his head away from us

"Uph! uph! uph!" Miku said trying to get out of my grip

"Oh! sorry" I said and let her go

"...Your welcome, but next time thank you's are enough. ok?" Miku said and smiled at me

"Hehehe...ok!" I said nervously scratching my head

**I left Miku and continued my walk on the hallway, and I saw Rin holding a box of chocolate right infront of me**

"K-Kaito! I-I want to give this to you!" Rin said blushingly and gave me the box of chocolate

"Uh...? O_O...! Um...T-thank you!" I said burning and ran away from her

**I ran and hid behind a wall, why? why? I don't understand why?**

**I feel more emotion with Rin than I'm with Miku...I don't understand!**

**Miku was my first love or maybe this is a sign because it happened twice already!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Miku's P.O.V<strong>

_(Len...! where did you go?)_

**I thought, as I looked for him in every room of this school.**

**I couldn't seem to find him anywhere.**

**Until...I came to the roof top. I saw him sleeping alone.**

**Something must have been bothering him, I never see Len like this before.**

**I slowly woke him up.**

"Len...what are you doing here?" I said while poking his arm

"None of your business..." Len said coolly

"But, I wanted to give you something" I said

"Why don't you just give it to Kaito?" Len said and turned to his left

"Uh..." I said because I don't know how to respond

"Well..?" Len said and turned his face to me

**I stood up and gave a blank face at him.**

"What does this have to do with Kaito!" I yelled at him

"You like him don't you? then just give it to him!" Len said angrily

"Why are you so mean to me?" I said as tears began to fall from my eyes

**Len stayed silent, so I kept on talking.**

"I want to give this to you because you are my friend!" I said still crying

"..." Len still silenced

"Then fine!" I said and wanted to leave him

* * *

><p><strong>Normal P.O.V<strong>

**Len quickly took Miku's hand and pulled her into a hug.**

"G-get off of me!" Miku yelled while struggling

**Len kept her locked up in his hands that Miku can barely move out of his grip.**

**...A few moments later it began to feel akward.**

**Len took a deep breath and finally spoke to her**

"I don't get it...you like that bastard right?" Len said still hugging Miku

"What do you mean bastard?" Miku said slightly angry

"I mean Kaito" Len said

"I-I only treat him as a friend!" Miku said

"Oh...really?" Len asked with a curious face

"Yes...! I have someone I like already..." Miku said and blushed

"Who is it?" Len asked looking a little interested

"It's none of your business!" Miku said

"Heh, now's my turn to keep away from your business" Len said and laughed a little

"Yeah!" Miku said straightly

"Hey...your character is getting a bit rough now" Len said

"Yeah...so? I have a tough side to!" Miku said

"You should be, behaving more like that" Len said and smiled

"Why should I?" Miku said

"I like your attitude better this way...~" Len said

"W-well, what about you! you seem to have shown me your soft side!" Miku said while blushing

"You know I don't always show my soft side to anyone" Len said and smirked

"This is totally not like you at all" Miku said and blushed again

"Same with you too" Len said

"So can you release me?" Miku said

"Oh! ok..." Len said disappointed and released Miku

**Miku's thought's:**_(Since when did Len suddenly behaved like a gentleman? well I like his character better this way to though..._

_oh! I almost forgot, that I'm going to give this chocolate to him.)_

**Miku handed Len the chocolate after their little talk was over**

"Well...? do you want it or not?" Miku said

"Sure" Len said and happily accepted the chocolate

**Len opened the chocolate and started eating it slowly.**

**While Miku was looking at Len eating with curious eyes.**

"What?" Len asked Miku

"N-nothing" Miku turned away to hide her blushing face

**Len smirked and kissed gently on Miku's cheek.**

**Miku was shocked and backed away from Len.**

"Eeehh! why did yo do that?" Miku said and touched her cheek

"Just as a thank you for your chocolate" Len said and smiled at Miku

"Y-you could've just said thank's..." Miku turned her face away

"Ok then, I also have something that I want to give you" Len said and picked up something from his pocket

"Um...what is it?" Miku asked curiously

**Len handed Miku a white envelope, with a really fancy looking stamp.**

**Miku took the white envelope and faced Len**

"Read it" Len said

_Dear guest, you are invited to the Kagamine family ball, it will be held on our grand mansion._

_Our ball is at the third of july two thousand eleven and start at eight o' clock until midnight._

_We want all our guest to be wearing proper ball gown's for the ladies and tuxedos for the men's._

_We hope to see you then.(S: I'm not good at writing a fancy invitation!)  
><em>

**Miku clenched to the invitation and faced Len again**

"Are you sure?" Miku asked

"Yes, Rin is probably going to ask Kaito to go there to" Len said with an annoyed face

"I-I don't have the quality to go on a fancy ball" Miku said sadly

"It's ok Rin has everything covered" Len said and patted Miku's back

"Rin?" Miku asked

"Yes, she's going to help you prepare for the ball" Len said

"Um...ok" Miku said uncomfortably

"Come on! lets go to class" Len said straightly

"Umph! yet you look better when you were like a gentleman" Miku said and pouted

"What!" Len said and turned to Miku

"N-nothing...nothing at all"(He can change his character so well...-_-) Miku thought to herself

* * *

><p><strong>S: So yeah...again done...<strong>

**R: Holidays are boring if you don't have anything to do...**

**M: Yeah...**

**S: But school is going to start in a few days...  
><strong>

**M: Is that a bad thing?**

**S: There are good things and bad things in the first day of school**

**R: Like what?**

**S: Well...the goog thing is you can meet your friends but the bad thing is meeting your teacher that looks so so innocent in the first day**

**then be a pain in the neck for the next couple of days**

**M: So true...**

**S: Ok...please review~**


	9. Chapter 9

**S: Hey! how long has it been since I updated?**

**L: Forever?**

**R: 2 months?**

**S: R-really? O_O  
><strong>

**M: Yes! what happened?**

**S: School! I hate my 2nd year!**

**R: Why?**

**S: There are more assignments, my BF moved away without telling me and today I was punished by the teacher!**

**M: What an unlucky day...**

**S: Ikr -_-|||**

**R: Well we don't care about you so on with the story!**

**S: W-what! ? how cruel! T^T**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Miku's P.O.V<span>**

**I tosed and turned on my bed stressfully, cuz of something really really important**

**So...tomorrow, a party...at a mansion..., with lots of rich and intelligent people from all over country...**

"Gaaaaaahhhhh! No! I can't...I just can't do it! what if I mess up? I'll just end up embarrassing Rin and Len's family and they will never talk to me ever!

Noooooo...! can't! just can't!" I screamed while banging my head on the wall

"What's with the noise around here? you know that now I'm having a headache right?" My mom said while entering my room

"Well...it's about this ball that I'm going to go-" but my mom quickly raised her her voice before I could finish

"A B-BALL? A BALL? you say...A BALL!" My mom said excitedly

"Y-yes..." I said and sweat dropped, cuz my mom had never been this excited before

"Can I come?" my mom had this innocent looking face that says...please...pretty please? well...I don't know, but I can't say no to her

Maybe I'll call Rin if it's ok.

"Um...let me check first ok?" **I walked normally cuz my mom was still watching me with her so called innocent face.**

**As I was out of mom's sight I was now! officially FREAKING OUT!**

_(What if mom doesn't know proper manners around them? what if they found out that we are actually poor! what if they thought that we sneaked_

_in just to have free food! AAAAAAHHHHH! what to do...what to do...)_ **I thought to myself and walked from right to left while thinking of something**

**I know that panicking is not the best idea, so I think the best idea is just to do it! no matter what the risks are...**

**So here goes...I picked up the phone and dialed Rin's phone number**

"Hello...Kagamine residence" said someone I never heard

"Oh! H-hello? who is this?" My voice became dry so it wasn't clear

"This is the Kagamine house butler" he said straightly

"Oh...I see...I see" I said bashfully

"Can I help you with something young Miss?"

"C-can I speak to um...eh...can I speak to Rin?" I said and then slapped my face on the cheek

"Ok, please wait for a moment"

* * *

><p><strong>My heart went faster and faster because of all these nervousness...and I know I'm taking it a bit too far but hey, It's my first time right?<strong>

"Hello~" Rin's voice finally popped up on the phone. made me very shocked and literally screamed.

"Geez...Miku, you sound stressed what's going on?" I thought to myself that I think its better just to not attend the ball than, being a disaster

"You know...Rin maybe-"

"*hiks* *hiks* are you n-not going to the ball...?" Rin said while sobbing. As expected from Rin, she can now read minds.

**So I have to ask no matter what cuz this is a fated situation!**

"OF COURSE! OF COURSE I'M GOING!" I said without thinking

"Hahaha! I knew it! no one could resist going to the Kagamine's party ball!" Rin said happily

"Hehehe...yeah...so I'm wondering if my mom can come to?" I said while gripping my hands together really really tightly!

"Sure! that will be great! as they always say~ the more the marrier~Oh! and tomorrow you and your mom can go visit my house!"

"Eh? but I will won't I? tomorrows the ball" I said confused

"You and your mom don't have a dress right? well...I have loads of them here so you can come here early and stay until the ball starts"

"I don't mean to bother you, but can't we just buy a dress ourselves?"

"No! the dress are made from a long time ago like a...ya'know people in fancy clothings like in the movies and they cost a fortune! but everybody's wearing them though..." Rin said and gave a nervous laugh

"O_o R-really? that much?" I said surprised

"Uh huh. so be there! I have lots of treatments for us tomorrow tee hee~ Bye!" Rin said excitedly and closed the phone

"Huuuh..." I sighed

**Rin I'm doing it again making people do my work. Your too kind, even Len said so...what am I going to do at this rate even though I always have **

**everthing solved because of Rin. I can't do anything myself...guilty...I'm so guilty.**

* * *

><p><strong>I walked into the room where my mom was in and waiting for me. I smiled at my mom so that she would know that it went well.<strong>

**But her reaction isn't what I was expecting.**

"Miku, something happened?" My mom asked

"Nothing...and its ok that you can come" I said in return and smiled weakly at her

"No, nothings alright. now tell me" My mom said and made me sit with her

"The truth is that, I feel like i've been depending on people too much. and I don't feel good about it either. My friend Rin, she's always helping me

with almost everything. Even though I gave her something that I had my full heart in, I feel that it isn't enough to repay her debt to me" I said sadly

"Don't worry, everything will work out"

"How?" I asked

"When I was your age, I had the same personality as you. and that didn't help to solve anything"

"Hehe ofcourse..."

"But one day your dad came to me and said 'stop thinking about it and try to think positively' I tried as hard as I can to do it"

"And then...?" I asked curiously

"Well...I didn't manage it completely but I tried. So try to do what he says ok?" My mom said and patted my head

"B-but you and a...dad divorced right? why are you still in love with him?"

"My love to your dad is really deep, so no matter what happens I will still love him. But I want you to have a better life than we are right now

that would the most greatest thing that would ever happen. and most importantly is you to find a suitable boy that can protect you and love you no

matter what. So think about it carefully and don't end up again to the same situation like we're now"

"Yes mom I will do my best! and thank you it really helped!" I said happily

"Your welcome, come to me again when you have anymore problems ok?" My mom said

"Ok!"

* * *

><p><strong>I walked into my room and layed down on the bed.<strong>

"A suitable boy huh...?" I muttered to myself

**Suddenly I thought of Len's face smiling at me, My cheeks was red and I quickly hid my face on the slowly faced upwards**

"It can't be right?" I said and slowly started to sleep

_Next day~_

*RIIIINNNGGGG*

**I tried to wake up but fell asleep again and again and again.**

**Its a good thing my mom burst the door open like everybody does infront of me.**

"Miku! your going to be late!"

"Whhaaa! ? its not like me at all!"

"Well now get dressed. your going early to Rin's house right?"

"Yes, and Mom you coming?"

"Oh! I'm sorry I can't, I actually have work today. So please say sorry to Rin for me"

"But it won't be fun without you mom" I said disappointed

"I'm really sorry. But I'm off to go to work now, bye!" My mom said and left my room

**Today's the day...I'm af- No! I'm not afraid! everything is going to go well! nothing bad will happen I'm sure of it!**

**I quickly got dressed and left the house.**

* * *

><p><em>At The Kagamine Mansion~<em>

"I'm here!" I said loudly and the door striked open

"Miku!" Rin said running and gave me a tight hug, still better than Len's hug though

"Hi!"

"Hey, where's your mom?" Rin said curiously

"The Bad news is that today my mom has work to do. So she said that she can't come, but she did say sorry"

"Aawww...that's too bad" Rin said sadly

"So what should we do?"

"Yes, first of all we should go and pick up our ball gowns!" Rin said excitedly

"How exciting!" I said and clapped both my hands

"Hehehe I know right? Now lets go!"Rin said and pumped her fist in the air

"Yup lets do it!" I said and did the same thing as Rin

**I entered her house and got into a room I turned my head and saw lots of beautiful and glittery dresses.**

**My eyes were really amazed by it, all of them were really beautiful.**

"Their beautiful aren't they?"

"Yes..." I said still staring at the dresses

"It's going to be hard choosing one right?"

"Uh huh"I nodded in agreement

"It's a good thing there is one dress that is specially for you!" Rin said and pushed me near to something under a yellow cloth.

"What is it?" I asked curiously

"Wanna find out? then open it!"

**I quickly opened it. and found the most luxurious and the most elegant dresses i've ever seen.**

"Rin you got this...for me?" I said

"No, Len did"

"Wha..Len?" I said again

"Yes, he was staring at the dress when I wanted to give you one. so he's the one who picked it for you"

"Really...? he picked it just for me" I said and my face was steaming red

"Hehehe...I totally know how happy you are right now" Rin said teasing

"Yes! I'm really happy!" I said and smiled

"Woow I didn't imagine you would accept what I said"

"Well..I'm just being honest"

"Suuureee yoouuu aaaarrrreee~" Rin said teasing me again

"What about you and Kaito, any progress? hehehe" I said trying to tease her back

"No...that's why I'm going to Impress him today!"

"Will it work?"

"It will definitely work!" Rin said and smiled

_(I wish I had Rin's attitude always positive thinking...but I can start to learn from her)_

* * *

><p>"And now I have a surprise guest!"<p>

"A surprised guest?" I said curiously

"Ok you can come in now" Rin said and faced the door

"Hi Rin darling! how have you been?" The woman said

"Luka darling! I'm fine!"

"D-darling?" I said confused

"Oh...you must be Miku! i've heard lots about you. And I'm going to be your stylist for today"

"What, a stylist?"

"Yes, Miku now lets get our hair done and stop questioning things!"

"Whaaaa!" I screamed while being pushed by Rin

**Me and Rin got into a new room that looks like a very very expensive salon (well...what do I expect?).**

**Gosh make's me feel the same over and over again.**

**But I have to do what mom says no matter what!**

"Now, Miku darling. I'm going to take off these twin tails ok?"

"Um...ok" I said uncomfortably while Rin started to pat my back

"Don't worry Luka here is a professional, she came all over from Hollywood till here y'know"

"I trust her Rin" I said and smiled at her

"Hehehe..ok then" Rin said and sat beside me

* * *

><p><strong>I quietly waited for Luka to finish doing my hair.<strong>

**Rin suddenly made another conversation with me.**

"So...Miku do you think that, Kaito will notice me there?" Rin said blushingly

"Well, I'm not sure. But I think he will definitely! you want to be the girl who Kaito waits for right?"

"Yes...that's true but...what I see is that, Kaito likes you more than me"

"That's true but don't give up. do you even notice that he act's strange when he's around you?"

"N-no! not at all! really?" Rin said now getting a little pumped

"Yes, I noticed them lots of times. Maybe he likes you more than you think"

"M- Miku, thank you!"Rin said excitedly

"Your welcome" I said and smiled at her excited face

"Y'know, Len he looks sorta like. he's into you too"

"Eh! when?"

"Same lots of times. when he was at the store where they sell the dress that I showed you, he was staring at it for hours and started blushing. I wanted

to find out what he's thinking turn's out he said 'I think this will look good on Miku, Rin you should get that for her' and I just knew that he wanted you to

wear that dress badly" Rin said happily

"Len..." I said with a smile and a small blush

"Aaaww young love..." Luka said

"Hey! don't you have a husband already?" Rin asked

"Yes, but wouldn't it be nice to start all over again?"

"She's got a point there Rin. its really fun being in our age"

"Yeah...except for school ofcourse..."

"Hehehe...right!" I laughed happily

_In a few more minutes the ball is going to start._

_Len...will you be there for me?_

* * *

><p><strong>S: Aww...young love =.=<strong>

**R: Hahaha...that line make's me laugh! LOL!**

**L: Hey I'm going to be in the next chapter right?**

**S: Yeah I guess so...**

**K: What about me?**

**S: Yeah I guess so...**

**L & K : TAKE US SERIOUSLY!**

**S: I'm lazy now...**

**L: Your useless! *Kicks SnowLily***

**M: Please review *W***


	10. Chapter 10

**S: Hi! so I saw more reviewers, even though I decided not to continue this story, but I feel bad for you guys. But I'm sorry if this chapter has a different atmosphere than the others, it's because I'm focusing on my second story. and If you guys haven't read it please check it out! ^_^ Oh! and have you guys heard of the new project diva extend video game? I'm looking forward to it! I'm really excited XD it's really awesome. You guys can start reading now!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Miku's P.O.V<span>  
><strong>

**The party was going to start in a few more minutes, I can feel the heat making me feel a bit nervous**

**I was looking out the giant window and already saw some guest arriving.**

**All of the girls wore beautiful and elegant dresses, make's me a little worried.**

"Miku, how are you feeling?" Rin said and held on to my hand

"A little nervous, I guess. there sure are lots of girls arriving..." I said looking down

"Alright! no more sad faces! you know that Len's heart is only for someone right? and that someone is who he likes to spend time with! so don't worry ok?" Rin said loudly, It gave me my courage back, I'll be fine, I know Len will notice me!

"Ok Rin, let's do this!" I said and pumped my fist in the air

"Yes! good luck for us! our mission is to grab the attention of our princes tonight!" Rin said happily

"Hahaha... what was that about? well,come on let's go!" I said and grabbed Rin's hand

* * *

><p><strong>We both walked out of the room, we were on the top of the stairs, we kindda got alot of attention from everyone.<strong>

** They were staring at us, while we walk down the stairs.**

"Rin, what's happening? why are they looking at us?" I whispered and while tapping her shoulder

"It's called the royal treatment, you should enjoy it while you can!" Rin whispered

"Oh!... ok" I said nervously

**As we were already on the floor, they were still looking at us, I accidentally heard a couple of their conversations.**

"Hey! isn't that the Kagamine's daughter? she's so cute! I wonder if she already has a fiancee yet?"

"Um...I don't think so, but who's that girl beside her? I never seen her before!"

"You're right! who is she? she looks beautiful, she must come from a rich family to! that's why she attended this ball"

"Look! look! someone else is grabbing attention! let's see who it is!" The person said and pointed at the direction

**After that, I also wanted to know who it is, I tried to jump but I can't I was wearing high heels and my feet is going to hurt.**

**So I just asked Rin who might that be, maybe she knows? She's the one who organized this party anyway.**

"Rin, do you know the person who's grabbing all that attention? is he/she someone important?" I asked curiosly

"I don't know either...but let's check it out!"

"Let's slip into the crowds!" I said

"But how? we are both wearing dresses! we can't just slip right in!"

"We can! follow my lead!" I said

**I was used to slipping to crowds because when I was little, I slipped through lots of places. Well...for some occasions -_-|||**

**Good thing that trick came in handy some day.**

* * *

><p><strong>I was really fast to getting infront of the crowds, Rin was still behind me.<strong>

**I caught a glimpse of that person, I saw some blonde hair, sharp eyes and a pigtail behind, it's Len!**

**He was looking very handsome, all the girls had their jaws wide open, he was walking elegantly.**

"Len! H-" I was trying to greet him but suddenly a girl with long yellow hair came running to him and grabbed his arm

I heard another conversation from the guest that's beside me.

"I know her! she's the daughter who runs an oil company! and she seems to be close with the Kagamine's son isn't she?"

"Yes! they look good for each other!"

**Who is she? why is she so close to Len? what kind of relationships do they have?**

**Questions were streaming down my head, Len finally was looking at me.**

"Miku..." Is all what Len said**  
><strong>

** My eyes were not looking back at him, I quickly ran away from his sight.**

"Miku wait!" Len said loudly

"Just, ignore her...she's a nobody" The yellow haired girl said

"I'm sorry but I've got to go!"

****I tripped on my dress and fell onto the floor, I guess this is what I get for being jealous****

"Ouch!" I said painfully**  
><strong>

**I raised my dress and looked at my feet, there is a bruise and I can't walk right, my feet was hurting.**

**Then I saw a balcony with a fountain right outside, no one seems to be there, I want to be alone right now**.

**Maybe I was a little to excited and hoped that everything was going to be great.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Rin's P.O.V<span>**

**I finally got through the crowds, I didn't see Miku here, where is she?**

**I searched and searched nut couldn't find her anywhere, there must have been something going on, I know that Miku has a sensitive heart.**

**And it can be hurt easily, and the key to that, is gotta be Len!**

**I gave up my search for Miku and tried to find Len, he was alone by himself, he looks worried about something**

**I quickly ran towards him.**

"Len! have you seen Miku?" I asked

"No, I'm trying to look for her. I just saw her just now, but when I looked at her she suddenly ran away!"

"Humm..." I said and pondered

"Rin..?" Len said and looked at me with a 'What the hell are you doing?' face

"What were you doing when Miku saw you? or who were you with?"

"I was walking and Lily was with me...now I get it, she must be jealous" Len said and smirked

"Hey! don't smile like that! find her!" I said angrily

"Hehehe...don't worry! I'll get her back" Len chuckled and walked off

"Huh..life's hard..." I said to myself

* * *

><p><strong><span>Miku's P.O.V<span>**

**I looked at the moon, it's only half, just like my heart. I guess it can't be helped I did my best.**

**And if Len likes a new girl I'll be happy for him.**

**I was not right for him anyway...I was just a poor girl, living in a rusty old house, compared to that girl just now.**

**She was amazing, she has an oil company and she is rich and they're perfect for each other.**

**I'm starting to feel a little emo, I always think of negative thoughts, that's why my mom told me not to.**

**I'll just start all over again! like nothing ever happened! and after this ball is over, I'll continue what I really wanted to do...get a good future.**

**I wiped my tears and gave a smile on my face.**

**Len suddenly came in alone by himself, my smile started to fade away, but I forced another one.**

"Hi Len!" I said

"Hi...Miku" Len said and waved weakly at me

"So..., what brings you here?"

"I was looking for you, is everything ok?" Len said and grabbed my hand

"U-um..I-its fine..." I said and let go of my hand from Len's grip

"Were you jealous of me and Lily?"

"No, you guys look good for each other..."I said and played with my fingers

"I thought...that you were jealous, I feel a little disappointed though" Len said and had a sad smile

"W-why?"

"It's really embarrassing but..., I like you Miku"

"Eh...? Len? what do you mean?" I asked and started to sweat

"I like you, I mean I love you! more than anyone else, I don't like any other girls more than you" Len said and looked at me seriously

**My heart was beating like a jet, Len was looking at me straight in the eyes and I can't seem to avoid it this time.**

**My sweat is getting heavier and I don't know what to do.**

"So, what is you answer?" Len said

**Now, I think I should tell the truth, maybe I've got another chance with him.**

**I should use this to also confess my feelings...**

"I-I love you to..."

"Really?" Len said excitedly

"Yes...I always do"

"Thank you, that makes me really happy. Umm...do you mind if you close your eyes for a moment? please?" Len said and had a blush on his cheek

"O-Okay" I said and closed my eyes

**What is he going to do? suddenly I felt a warm breath near to my face and I slowly back away from it.**

**But Len held my face so that I can't. Then I feel Len's lips pressing onto mine.**

**I started to blush even harder, my eyes were shutting to tight.**

**What'll happen next?**

* * *

><p><em>To be continued<em>**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>S: I don't think that this chapter is pretty good, but at least I updated right? :D<strong>

**L: *Smacks SnowLily01's head with banana***

**S: Oww...T_T *Rubs head*  
><strong>

**M: W-well please review!  
><strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**S: Nice to see you guys again! thank you to all reviewers that reviewed this story! the reviews that you guys gave me always made my day. it's really sad to say this but this is going to be the last chapter T_T . I hope this was good and I'm sorry if it's really short, you can start reading now!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Miku's P.O.V<span>  
><strong>

**Len finally released our kiss, I was speechless, he lift my chin up and had a smile on his face.**

**I gulped hard and both my cheeks were the redder than usual blushes.**

"Your really cute, your face is redder than when I had that fever" Len said while chuckling

"I-I know...but it's just fair that I blushed like that. it was my first kiss after all..." I said

"You want to do it again?" Len said and leaned closer

"O-one kiss is enough! I don't know if I can sleep tonight if you did it again!" I said while pushing Len a few centimeter's away from me

"Hehe fine, Let's just take it easy." Len said and stood up

* * *

><p><strong>He gave me his hand and we walked back to the party hall together, people started to stare at us again<strong>

**I covered my face with my hand, Len suddenly tried to uncover it.**

"Don't cover your face, it's a waste if your dressed up this beautiful you know"

"Why all of the sudden are you treating me like a different person?" I asked

"Really? something must have gotten into my head"

"I wonder why...?" I pondered

"I guess, I was a little aggressive. But I'm really happy that you said yes, and I don't want you to like anybody else besides me"Len said and hugged me

"I promise I won't, I already like you Len, so don't worry" I said and smiled

"I trust you, let's go see Rin"Len said and gave a smile back

"Oh yeah! she said that she wanted to confess her love to Kaito! is she going to be ok?" I said

"S-she she what?" Len said shocked

"Yeah but I think it's really sweet, she really likes him, and I want them to be together"

"Well, I think it's ok, now she has someone she really want to be with, just like us" Len said

"Let's go! I want to see how everything turns out" I said and grabbed Len's hand

* * *

><p><strong>We searched for Rin, we saw her talking with Kaito, we both walked towards them with our hands tied together.<strong>

**Rin smiled at me and I saw Kaito smiling too.**

"SOO have you guys made out?" Kaito asked

"...a little" I whispered while blushing

"What about you guys? I heard from Miku that Rin wanted to say something to you"

"Yes and I accepted. I never knew that I liked her more than Miku"

"Then it's fate!" Rin said excitedly

"What do you mean Rin?" I asked

"Look at us! we all have someone we like and were the closest friends ever!"

"Now when she said it, it's true..." Kaito said

"And you guys should be friends just like me and Rin!" I said

"Yes, Kaito you have to be friends with my twin brother!"

"Fine, I'll do it for Miku" Len said

"I'll do it for Rin..." Kaito said and scratched his head

"I'm sorry if we had a little a fight back then..." Len said and lend his hand

"Sorry, to if I did something nasty" Kaito said and shooked Len's hand

"Let's celebrate with a toast!" Rin said and gave everybody glasses and fill them with cocktail

"Cheers for all of us!" We all said

* * *

><p><strong>This has been the best day ever! I will cherish this memory...<strong>

**I have someone I like that likes me back, and loves me no matter what I was.**

**And a friend that always had my back whenever I needed.  
><strong>

**I wish that it will stay like this forever...**

_The end.._

* * *

><p><strong>S: I have been thinking to make a continuation of this story, if you give me lot's of reviews I'll make sure to write it!<strong>

**_Spoiler: _Title: First School & First Love_ (second edition)_**

**Summary: 9 years later...Me and Len had a family now. Were really happy together.**

**We had nice neighbours, they were our friends when we were little, Kaito and Rin.  
><strong>

**But there is something we have to face in our new life, and that is...our life as parents.  
><strong>


End file.
